Casos de Família: Ele ousou esquecer?
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Fic narrando como estaria Máscara da Morte após 17 anos de casado com Maeve, e tivesse esquecido o dia do aniversário de Casamento.repostada por terem deletado o fic...¬¬


**Bem, estou repostando este fic pois algum desocupado mandou abuse para a administração do site. Mas eis ele aqui.**

**Desta vez, decidi que serão fics independentes.**

**CASOS DE FAMÍLIA**

Este fic nasceu da idéia de como estariam os casais de meus fics após anos de convivência, filhos e tudo o mais. Fiquei pensando nisso quando escrevia Uma Família como qualquer outra...

Já que encerrei a série dos casais improváveis, agora eu resolvo abrir uma série de histórias, oneshots, contando o cotidiano dos cavaleiros e suas famílias. Tudo de um modo leve, divertido e cheio de humor.

Para estrear: como estaria o Máscara da Morte casado com Maeve depois de 17 anos juntos? E ele esquecesse o aniversário de casamento deles?

Procurei retratar uma família que se ama, apesar de tanto tempo juntos! E me inspirei em comédias que retratam as famílias.

Aviso: a história tem spoillers de meus outros fics.

Ângela tem 16 anos, Dante 10 e Fabrizio 5 anos. (vão amar este trio.)

Boa leitura!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Casos de Família: Ele ousou esquecer?**

Um dia típico no Santuário, em uma semana atípica.

"Sábado. Será sábado! Amanhã!"-Maeve olhava para a folhinha ansiosa.-"Dezessete anos, Celeste!"

"O tempo voa!"-a ruiva comentou, sentada a mesa e tomando um refresco gelado oferecido pela amiga.

"Quanto tempo você e Saga estão juntos?"-perguntou Maeve.

"Hum...dezoito anos mês passado. Nos conhecemos antes de você e Giovanni se casarem."-e sorriu.-"Dezoitos anos e ele tem o mesmo fôlego de quando nos conhecemos."

"Humm..."-Maeve riu.-"Ele já esqueceu alguma data importante? Seu aniversário, do Aléxis...bodas?"-insistiu a loira.

"Nunca! Ele tem uma memória invejável!"-e riu.-"Durante o mês todo, ele me deu um presente por dia. Além de outras coisas..."

"Giovanni não tem uma memória assim tão boa. Acho que a culpa é de todas as lutas que travou e todos os golpes que sua cabeça recebeu!"-suspira.-"Ele me parece tão aéreo, como...se não soubesse que dia importante será sábado!"

"Mesmo?"

"Sim...olha ele vindo."-disfarçaram ao ver o Cavaleiro chegando, com as roupas surradas e sujas de um dia de treino.

"Amore mio e...Celeste."-disse o nome na defensiva.

"Ei...Caranguejo."-a ruiva o saudou com um sorriso falso.

"Não tem casa para cuidar? Roupa suja para lavar? Um marido para encher?"-ele perguntou, olhando a geladeira.

"Giovanni!"-Maeve o repreendeu.

"Não. Tenho ótimas servas que cuidam da casa e já enchi o Saga esta manhã. Prefiro te importunar."

"Esta manhã? Ele me parecia muito alegre!"

"É. Depois fizemos amor."

"Para! Não quero uma imagem mental disso. Ainda tenho uma vida sexual saudável com a minha esposa."

"Vocês dois, parem com isso!"-pediu Maeve. Era sempre assim...os dois sempre trocavam "gentilezas" quando se viam.

"Vou deixar as damas conversando. Tenho que ir lá dentro e me preparar para o grande Sábado!"-respondeu o cavaleiro bebendo o refresco.

"Sábado? Querido, o que tem o Sábado de tão importante?"-Maeve insistiu.

"Você se esqueceu?"-ele espantou-se.

"Me lembre!"-rindo.

"Sábado vai ser um grande dia!"-ele vibrou.-"Os rapazes e eu vamos jogar futebol no campo que Atena construiu perto de Rodorio."

"Futebol?"-Maeve perguntou desapontada e Celeste disfarçou bebendo seu suco.

"Estou indo, tenho que arrumar as chuteiras e o uniforme. Beijos, amore!"-saiu deixando as mulheres sozinhas.

"Futebol? O grande sábado para ele é futebol?"-indignada.

"Ah, é...Saga e Kanon conversavam sobre isso ontem."-Celeste pensou.-"Ele esqueceu o aniversário de casamento!"

"Não...não...não...Ele não esqueceu. Apenas não se lembrou ainda."-a esposa o defendeu.

"Pode ser."-deu os ombros.

"Ele não pode ter esquecido!"

Naquele momento, um menino de dez anos, de cabelos azuis, rebeldes como os de Máscara da Morte entrou.

"Oi, mãe. Oi, tia Celeste."-cumprimentou.

"Dante! Vem cá. O que seu pai está fazendo?"-Maeve perguntou, pegando o menino.

"Na sala...conversando com a chuteira. Parecia meio...doido!"-respondeu o menino.

"Não fale assim do seu pai. Conversando com a chuteira? Ele tirou aquela chuteira do armário? A prateada?"

"Essa mesma."

"Deve ser sério mesmo!"-ficou observando o marido da porta da cozinha, de onde teve a visão dele limpando a chuteira na sala.-"Está até passando talco no interior dela!"

"Bem...acho que me vou. Os rapazes chegam a qualquer momento em casa."-Celeste se despediu saindo.-"Maeve, se acaso o senhor Sensível esquecer de seu aniversário..."

"Ele não esqueceu, Celeste!"

"Ok...até amanhã."-e saiu.

Dante pegou uma maçã e ia saindo também.

"Ei, ei...aonde vai?"-Maeve o chamou.

"Subir até Capricórnio. Treinei hoje o dia todo com o papai, quero brincar com o Hector, antes que a tia Maíse o coloque para estudar."-explicou o menino.

"Dante. Quero que vá até seu pai e pergunte o que ele fará Sábado à noite!"

"Mas, mãe..."-reclamou.-"Tenho que ir mesmo?"

"Vai lá!"-ela o empurrou na sala.

O garoto olhou para o pai, depois para a mãe. Viu o pai concentrado em passar algum produto na chuteira, sob o olhar do seu irmão menor, Fabrizio de cinco anos. O menino de cabelos acinzentados parecia curioso.

"Pai, o que o senhor está fazendo?"

"Estou dando um trato na minha máquina de fazer gols."-explicou, limpando os detalhes da chuteira.

"É uma chuteira."-disse o menininho.

"Não. Não é uma simples chuteira."-mostrou para o filho o calçado que estava na mão.-"Esta chuteira eu a comprei na Itália, quando fui em uma missão para Atena. Seu irmão Dante tinha só quatro anos. Foi quando eu passei por uma rua, e a vi...na vitrine...chamando meu nome..."-ele fez um gesto teatral apontando para cima, e o menino olhou para onde o pai apontava.-"Giovanni...Giovanni...entre aqui e me compre...eu o farei um craque como Baggio, Ronaldinho..."

"Pai...é uma chuteira. Chuteiras não falam!"-disse o menino.

"Não estrague o clima da história, filho. Bem...entrei na loja. No mesmo instante a vendedora o tirou da vitrine e eu fiquei pasmo. Sabe para quem ela levou a chuteira para que experimentasse?"-o menino sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.-"O Rei!"

"Charles?"

"Não esse rei. O outro Rei. O Rei do Futebol!"-o menino fez de desentendido.-"Pelé, Fabrizio. Pelé estava na loja e experimentou em seus pés mágicos esta chuteira. Mas ele não a comprou, certamente não serviu em seus pés de ouro...mas acredito que o cosmo de Pelé ficou nesta chuteira...e quando eu a coloco, sou o Rei do Futebol por aqui!"

Fabrizio olhou para o pai e sacudiu a cabeça, colocando a mão no ombro do pai.

"Pai...é uma chuteira."-e levantou indo para fora.-"E Pelé não tem cosmo."

"Onde este mundo vai parar, onde crianças não acreditam em histórias!"-riu.

"Pai. O Fabrizio se recusa a ganhar presentes de Natal, por achar que está ajudando este consumismo desenfreado. E tentou me explicar que fisiologicamente, seria impossível um coelho botar ovos de chocolate."-falou Dante.

"Ele não acredita em Papai Noel e em Coelhinho da Páscoa?"

"Não."

"Este menino é estranho."-e voltou a se concentrar em sua chuteira.

"Pai...o que fará sábado a noite?"-perguntou Dante.

"Farei..hum...Naum-Ti."

"Naum-Ti?"

"Naum ti interessa!"

"Vamos pai. Me conta!"

"Quer mesmo saber? Nada e você?"

"Também nada."-respondeu o garoto.

"Mesmo? Nada?"

"Sim."

"Bem...eu tenho uma coisa para você fazer sábado. Lustrar minha armadura e encerar a casa de Câncer como bom escravo...digo, aprendiz."-respondeu sorrindo.

"Sábado? Neste sábado? Não dá pai."-fez cara de desapontado.-"Vou visitar um orfanato com o senhor Shaka e..."

"Háháhá...Boa tentativa. Sábado te vejo na Casa de Câncer bem cedo. Antes que eu saia para jogar."

O menino resmungou e saiu pisando duro, Maeve o parou na cozinha.

"O que houve?"

"Obrigado, mãe. Agora eu vou ter que limpar a armadura do papai e encerar a Casa de Câncer no sábado!"

"Não reclame. Vai brincar agora!"-despediu-se do filho e ficou observando o marido.-"Ah, ele não pode ter esquecido. Ou pode?"

Resolveu sondar por conta própria.

"Querido, me parece cansado."-comentou sentando em um puff diante dele.-"Quer uma massagem? Aprendi com a Raga-Si."

"Massagem? Acho que vou querer sim."

Ela pegou seu pé e começou a pressionar os pontos.

"Não está bom?"

"Maravilhoso! Ah...fico pensando se mereço uma mulher como você."-fechando os olhos.

"Querido...quanto tempo estamos juntos, não é?"

"Sim..."

"Parece que foi ontem que nos conhecemos...e agora Ângela já tem 16 anos, os meninos estão crescendo rápido."

"Pois é...mas nós continuamos com o mesmo fogo de quando nos conhecemos."-sorriu malicioso.

"Para."-ela sorriu envergonhada.-"Você se lembra de quanto tempo estamos casados?"

"Sei lá...parece uma eternidade...AAAAAAIII!"-Maeve apertou um ponto dolorido no pé do marido e o largou furiosa.-"Que foi?"

"Nada. Esqueça. Aliás...você é muito bom nisso!"

Neste momento, uma loira entrou pela porta da sala, lágrimas nos olhos e chorando.

"EU ODEIO OS HOMENS!"-a garota entra na casa, pegando um pote de bombons no caminho e entrando para o quarto.

Máscara e Maeve ficaram por entender. Logo atrás dela, veio Dante.

"Dante. O que houve com sua irmã?"-Maeve perguntou.

"Ela terminou o namoro com o Junon."-respondeu simplesmente como se não fosse novidade.

"Obrigado, Hades!"-Máscara vibrou e Maeve o cutucou.-"Quer dizer...Ah, que se dane! Obrigado, Hades por tirar aquele projeto de iguana marinha da vida da minha filha!"

"Giovanni! Isso não é coisa que se diz. Sua filha está chorando e você não liga?"-a esposa ficou espantada.

"A melhor notícia da semana e eu vou estragar?"-Maeve o olhou furiosa.

"Vamos lá conversar com ela."-disse, puxando-o pela mão.

"Na-nã-ni-na-Não! Isso é um daqueles momentos íntimos de mãe e filha!"-a esposa colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou.-"Eu expliquei para o Fabrizio como se usa o banheiro corretamente."

"E eu expliquei as diferenças entre garotos e garotas para o Dante."

"Eu tive que explicar que não existe o bicho papão!"

"E eu sobre menstruação para Ângela."

"Mas quem comprou o absorvente fui eu!"

"Pare de enrolar e vamos os dois!"-ela o empurrou pelo corredor.

Ficaram parados na porta do quarto, escutando a filha chorar. Máscara bate na porta:

"Vá embora!"-a jovem gritou.

"Vamos embora. Tudo resolvido!"-Máscara ia saindo, mas Maeve o agarra pelo braço e entra no quarto.-"Não podemos fingir que nada disso aconteceu?"

"Ângela, seu pai e eu queremos falar com você."

"Não quero falar sobre isso!"-a menina chorando e comendo bombons.

"Se eu fosse você, não comia tanto chocolate, figglia."-Máscara retira da mão dela o bombom que ia morder.-"Você tem propensão genética para engordar..."-Maeve o fuzilou com o olhar.-"...Que herdou de sua avó, mia mamma."

"Não precisava dizer isso!"-Maeve o repreendeu.

"Mas..mas..."

"Acaso eu digo para o Dante e Fabrizio que eles terão uma testa larga quando ficarem mais velhos, cortesia da sua herança genética?"-ela alfinetou.

"EI!"-apontou para a esposa.-"Combinamos que nunca falaríamos sobre isso! Esqueceu?"

"Que pena que as pessoas esquecem as coisas!"-respondeu mordaz.

"Podem me deixar deprimida em paz?"-pediu a menina, tomando o bombom da mão do pai.

"Filha, me conte o que aconteceu? Estava tão bem namorando Junon!"-Maeve pegou nas mãos da filha carinhosa.

"Shakiti me contou, que Milena lhe contou, que Tália havia lhe dito que viu Junon treinando na arena. E uma garota torcia para ele."-explicou chorando.

"E?"-insistiu a mãe.

"E que ele é um vermisinho que sai caçando garotas quando Ângela não está perto! Fez bem em terminar com ele..."-calou-se com o olhar da esposa.

"Giovanni!"-olhou para a filha.-"Continue, querida."

"Junon estava conversando com ela!"-Ângela falava aos prantos.-"Pareciam bem íntimos!"

"Apenas isso, querida? Conversando?"-Maeve tentava consolá-la.-"E já acha que ele te traiu?"

"Claro que traiu! Aquele garoto é um safado!"-falava Máscara da Morte.

"Querido, não está ajudando."-Maeve o repreendeu.-"E o que ele disse?"

"Ele não disse nada. Cheguei nele e terminei tudo!"-e começou a chorar.

"Esta é a minha menina!"-o cavaleiro comemorando.

"Giovanni!"-Maeve suspirou.-"Ângela, não é assim que um namoro dá certo! Tem que ter confiança, meu anjo. Vai lá e converse com Junon e esclareça tudo!"

"Eu não sei, mãe. Acha que devo?"

"Claro! Confiança é tudo! Como você acha que eu me casei com seu pai?"-pegando na mão do marido.

"Você me drogou e me seduziu."-recebeu um soco no estômago da esposa.

"Fora!"-ela ordenou.

"Mas..."

"Fora! Você não está ajudando! Sai!"-Maeve ordenou e Máscara obedeceu, e depois apareceu na porta.

"Não ceda, filha! Seja firme e não volte para o Lagartixa Marinha júnior!"

"Fora!"-Maeve fechou a porta e suspirou, sorrindo sentou-se ao lado da cama da filha.-"Agora. Quero que converse com Junon e veja o que realmente aconteceu. Esta garota pode ser apenas uma amiga dele ou de Kenny."

"Está bem, mãe...eu vou."-fungando.

"Para um romance dar certo, tem que confiar em seu amor. Agora, querida...poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Claro."

"Poderia espionar seu pai?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lá está ele!"-Maeve mostrava a filha o marido na sala.-"Aproveita que ele está distraído se arrumando e pergunte!"

"Mas mãe! Ele já ferrou Dante! O que o impede de que eu me dê mal?"

"Você é a preferida dele!"-Maeve recebeu da filha um olhar de quem não acreditou.-"A segunda preferida...depois do Fabrizio. Agora vá!"

Ângela chegou e sentou ao lado do pai.

"Oi, pai. O que está fazendo?"

"Trocando de roupas. Saga me pediu para ir com ele na cidade."

"Antes do jantar? Deve ser importante!"

"Muito. Sábado depende disso."

"E o que seria?"-curiosa.

"Uma bola de futebol nova. A outra está furada."-respondeu sem olhar a filha.

Ângela olhou para trás e a mãe a incentivou. Ela suspirou e de repente começou a rir sozinha. Máscara a encarou curioso.

"Que foi? Por que está rindo assim?"

"É que me lembrei de um desenho animado que assisti logo cedo com o Fabrizio. Era um episódio do Laboratório de Dexter, onde o pai do Dexter esquecia o aniversário de casamento dele e a mãe dele o recebeu com um soco. Muito engraçado."

"É mesmo?"

"É. Você assistiu?"

"Não. Mas assisti um bem legal. Sobre uma garota que não tinha nada pra fazer e o pai dela mandou que ela limpasse o seu quarto."

"Não gostei disso!"

"Limpe seu quarto e o meu."

"Por que!"

"Por que? Eu vou te dizer por que."-ele a chama para bem perto.-"Porque eu posso e adoro fazer isso."

Ângela bufou e saiu pisando duro.

"Por ter rosnado para mim, vai ficar sábado a noite de castigo!"-avisou.

"Por que!"

"Porque isso me deixa feliz!"-e riu. Ângela esperneou e saiu subindo direto para o quarto.

Maeve não escondia a sua frustração.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Duas horas depois que Máscara da Morte saiu, Maeve conversava com Celeste ao celular.

"Ele parece mesmo ter esquecido...não...Não. Eu não vou chutar as bolas dele!"-suspirou.-"Celeste, ele saiu com o Saga com a desculpa de ir comprar uma bola idiota. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele saiu para fazer uma surpresa para mim. Olha, ele tá chegando. Espera um pouco."

Máscara entrou rapidamente, escondendo uma caixa sob o terno.

"Oi, amor. O jantar tá pronto?"

"Já vou por a mesa. Aonde vai com pressa?"

"Ao banheiro!"-e acelerou os passos.

Maeve soltou um gritinho:

"Celeste! Ele entrou tentando esconder algo para mim. Uma surpresa de aniversário. Tenho certeza! Vou desligar para procurar! Depois te ligo!"

Foi diretamente para o quarto e escutou que o marido estava ao banheiro. Pegou o terno e olhou nos bolsos, começou a vasculhar as gavetas e nada. Suspirou e resolveu olhar no guarda-roupa. Subiu em uma cadeira e ao mexer nas coisas caiu levando as roupas consigo.

"Maeve, o que foi?"-ele perguntou, saindo do banheiro.

"Eu...eu..."-pegou uma camisa.-"Estou limpando o guarda-roupa."

"Com uma bomba?"-e riu mas ficou sério.-"Você caiu? Se machucou?"

"Estou bem."

"Sério? Vem cá. Não quero que minha garota se machuque. Tenho algo para você, amor."

"Mesmo, Giovanni? Algo para mim?"-seus olhos brilharam.

"Sim!"-respondeu alegre.-"Feche os olhos."

Maeve fechou os olhos e estendeu a mão, como se esperasse algo. Giovanni a beijou e ela continuava com a mão estendida.

"Pronto."-ele respondeu.

"Desculpe?"-ela forçava o sorriso.-"O que ia me dar?"

"Um beijo! Minha linda esposa faz tanto por mim e pelas crianças que merecia um beijo. Agora, vamos jantar? Já vou descer, vou trocar de camisa."

Maeve concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu desanimada do quarto. Assim que ela saiu, ele começou a rir e retirou de debaixo do colchão uma caixinha azul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, depois do jantar, Maeve estava na sala com os filhos e o marido havia ido até a varanda. Cansada de tentar saber se o marido havia esquecido uma data tão importante, resolveu usar sua cartada final.

"Fabrizio, vem cá meu anjo!"-Maeve o abraçou.

"Ok...o que eu tenho que fazer?"-o menino perguntou.

"Você sabe o que seu pai fará sábado?"-ela o encarou séria.

"Jogar futebol."-e sussurrou.-"Ele acredita que as chuteiras o deixam poderoso. É assustador para um menino de cinco anos ver o pai conversar e beijar um sapato!"

"E a noite? Ele disse algo sobre sábado à noite?"-insistiu.

"Não."

"Descubra para a mamãe."

"Tá."-e saiu.

"Fabrizio! Seja discreto. Não dê bandeira!"-aconselhou a mãe.

"Tá."-e foi até a varanda, e viu o pai conversando com Saga de Gêmeos.-"Pai!"

"Fala, filhote!"

"A mamãe quer saber o que fará sábado."

"Futebol com o pessoal."

"E a noite?"

"A noite? Hum...tem a luta na TV a cabo. Vamos para a casa do Miro assistir uma luta."

"Ok."-virou-se para sair, mas depois perguntou ao pai.-"Pai, o que é "não dar bandeira"?"

"Algo que você não aprendeu ainda."-respondeu,

"Ok."-e entrou na casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luta? Luta sábado à noite?"-Maeve estava indignada.

"Foi o que ele disse."-respondeu o menino sentado no colo da irmã.

"Se ele esquecer nosso aniversário, vai ter luta mesmo! Vou mandar aquele cabeção italiano para longe!"-subiu furiosa.

"Acha que eles vão brigar?"-Dante perguntou.

"Não."-respondeu Ângela.-"A mamãe vai arrasar com o papai."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, quando todos dormiam...ou quase.

"Amore..."-Máscara da Morte chamava Maeve, beijando seu ombro.

"Hum?"-ela fingindo que dormia.

"Eu não estou com sono, amore."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim. Sabe o que eu quero fazer?"

"Sei...mas vai fazer isso sozinho!"-se cobriu mais.

"Que foi, Maeve? Por que está tão brava?"

"Ah...esqueceu porque estou brava?"-ela sentou-se na cama.-"Eu não vou te dizer por que estou brava. Você terá que descobrir sozinho!"

"Maeve..."

"Boa noite, Giovanni!"-falou mordaz, voltando a dormir.

"E o que eu faço com minha insônia?"

Ela lhe jogou um livro que lhe acertou o nariz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã seguinte...Sábado.

Maeve estava à mesa com os filhos, todos tomando o café da manhã. Máscara da Morte entrou na cozinha, vestindo um calção e camisa de jogador, e as chuteiras.

"Bom dia, família."

"Bom dia, pai."-responderam as crianças enquanto ele se sentava.

"Ah...Sábado de manhã. Dia do meu café da manhã especial e..."-olhando ao redor.-"Maeve?"

"Sim, Giovanni?"

"Cadê meu café da manhã especial? A super panqueca doce, meu café..."

"Oh...esqueci de fazer."-falou com falsa inocência.

"Esqueceu de fazer? Há dezesseis anos que você faz este meu café especial para mim, com geléia de morango em cima."-indignado.

"Pois é, querido. Às vezes, as pessoas esquecem."-falso sorriso, levantando-se da mesa e indo para a pia.

"Se deu mal, pai."-Dante comentou.

"Você não tem uma armadura para lustrar?"-Máscara perguntou ao garoto.

"Não terminei meu café da manhã."-disse cortando sua panqueca, mas o pai tomou o prato do menino.

"Agora terminou!"

"Mas..."

"Vai!"-ordenou o cavaleiro e o garoto saiu pisando duro.

"Como se eu tivesse culpa do senhor ter passado a noite lendo."-resmungou o menino.

"Ei, Dante!"-chamou o pai.

"Que?"

"Limpe as escadas em frente à Casa também."-avisou com um sorriso.

Dante suspirou e saiu.

"Por que o senhor tá tão mal com o Dante, papai?"-Fabrizio perguntou.

"Porque eu gosto disso."

"Bem, eu tenho que ir. Hoje as meninas folgaram e vamos ao Shopping."-Ângela avisou se levantando.

"Um momento!"-o pai a fez se sentar.-"Arrumou seu quarto?"

"Posso arrumar depois do almoço? Eu limpo o seu e o do Fabrizio também.

"Falei com o Afrodite ontem. Parece que você anda preguiçosa em seus treinos."-comentou.

"Se você chama jardinagem de treino."-ele a encarou nem um pouco convencido.-"Mexer na terra está estragando minhas unhas!"

"Você não vai ao Shopping. Vai arrumar seu quarto, o meu, do Fabrizio e ..."-sorriu malignamente.-"E o de Dante também."

"Não!"-ficou desesperada ao lembrar do quanto o quarto do irmão era bagunçado.-"Você sabe que ele tem uma tarântula de estimação?"

"Sei."

"E que ela está à solta no quarto?"

"Isso não é desafio para uma futura amazona de prata."-sorriu.

"Mãe!"

"Vai arrumar os quartos."-a mãe falou, saindo da cozinha.

"Isso não é justo!"

"O mundo não é justo! Eu sou o mais forte e sou eu quem faço a justiça nesta casa. E eu acho justo que você limpe os quartos."

"Por que eu!"

"Por que eu gosto disso."

Ângela saiu furiosa da cozinha.

"Bem...e ficamos nós dois."-Máscara olhou para o caçula, que bebia seu leite.-"Tem afazeres?"

"Não."

"Escola?"

"Não."

"Treino extra com seu mestre?"

"Também não. Mestre Shura me dispensou hoje."-bebendo o leite.-"O senhor não vai me fazer limpar a casa de Câncer ou o quarto nojento do Dante, vai?"

"Não."-comendo a panqueca.-"Vou te levar ao jogo."

"YES!"-vibrou.

"Vai se arrumar."-ordenou enquanto acabava de comer.

Maeve estava sentada furiosa na sala, e a filha sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Seu marido é um ditador!"-resmungou.

"Seu pai é um idiota!"

Suspiraram bravas.

Alguém batera na porta e Maeve foi atender. Quando abriu era um servo trazendo um enorme ramalhete de rosas.

"Ângela, olhe!"-mostrando para a filha.

"Que lindas! Quem mandou?"-a filha admirando as flores.

"Só pode ser seu pai!"-e procurou o cartão.-"Oh...eu sabia que ele não tinha esquecido! É bem típico de seu pai fazer isso comigo. São lindas!"

"Leia o cartão, mãe."

"À mais linda garota do mundo."-ela começou a ler.-"Ele ainda me acha uma garota... 'Perdoe o mal entendido...' Eu te perdôo, amor... 'não consigo ficar longe de você...com todo amor do mundo, Junon.'...JUNON?"

"O meu Deus! São para mim!"-Ângela pegou as flores e as cheirou.-"Tenho que telefonar para ele."-correndo com as flores para o quarto.

Maeve suspirou, se jogando no sofá. Foi quando o marido e o caçula estavam de saída.

"Quem era amore?"

"Sua filha e Junon reataram."-ela avisou.

"Droga! Lá se foi meu fim de semana perfeito!"-resmungou.-"Vou levar Fabrizio comigo."

"Tá...que seja."-desanimada.

"Não temos hora para voltar."

"Tanto faz."

"Vai fazer algo esta tarde?"

"Não...quer dizer. Acho que vou sair com as meninas e beber."

"Beber? É, faz bem em distrair. Tchau, amore!"

"Tchau mãe."

Maeve só fez um gesto com a mão, e assim que eles saíram, escondeu o rosto numa almofada e gritou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde em um bar, Maeve estava em uma mesa, bebendo com Celeste, Maíse, Dione e Raga-Si.

"Não está exagerando?"-Maíse olhava preocupada para a amiga.-"É a quarta dose, eu acho."

"AH... deixa-a beber. Seu marido nunca esqueceu o seu aniversário."-falou Celeste.

"Aquele...aquele...idiota! Como pode esquecer o dia mais importante da nossas vidas?"-dizia bebendo seu coquetel.-"Eu lhe dei três filhos!"

"Três lindos filhos."-emendou Celeste.

"Depois de tudo o que vivemos, ele esquece o nosso aniversário! Cachorro!"

Dione e Raga-Si apenas trocaram olhares.

"Ele não te merece."-Celeste cutucava.

"Ele realmente não me merece."

"Você bebeu demais!"-Maíse tentava apaziguar.

"O que vocês fariam se seus maridos esquecessem o dia mais importante de suas vidas? O dia do casamento de vocês? O que fariam?"-Maeve perguntou às amigas.

"Shaka nunca esquece. Ele me lembra do dia."-respondeu Raga-Si bebendo um suco.

"Shura dormiria no sofá ao menos uma semana."-refletiu Maise.

"Eu socaria, Miro."-Dione respondeu prontamente.-"Depois do trabalho que foi leva-lo ao altar."

"Eu também socaria Saga."

"Eu vou dizer o que farei. Vou para casa e direi umas verdades para aquele carcamano!"-falou, levantando-se e depois se sentando rapidamente.-"Depois que a sala parar de girar."

"Vamos te levar para casa."-Celeste avisou, pedindo a conta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário, na Casa da Família Mastrângelo.

Máscara da Morte preparava um lanche, quando a porta da cozinha abriu-se de repente. Maeve e as outras garotas entraram pela porta, e ela o encarava com um olhar mortal.

"VOCÊ!"-ela apontou para ele acusadoramente.-"Seu insensível! Cachorro! Cretino!"

"Oi, amore."

"Amore uma ova!"-ela se aproximou do balcão e jogou nele um copo que o cavaleiro desviou facilmente.-"Como ousou fazer isso comigo, Giovanni Pierino Mastrângelo!"

"O que?"-desviou-se da fruteira.-"Você bebeu?"

"Bebi sim...uma ou cinco doses! NÃO DESVIE DO ASSUNTO!"

"Ele Tá ferrado!"-Celeste comentou com Maíse que teve que concordar.

"Eu lhe dediquei os melhores dezessete anos de nossa vida! DEZESSETE ANOS!"-joga uma panela e corre atrás dele ao redor do balcão.-"Eu lhe dei três filhos! Três filhos! Carreguei cada um deles por nove meses! E o Fabrizio teve que ser cesariana!"

"Calma!"-ele pedia.

"Seu idiota insensível!"-e começou a socá-lo no braço.-"Deus, como isso é bom! Precisava te bater!"

"Você me acha insensível? Você se casaria hoje com um homem insensível como eu?"

"Eu seria louca de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes!"-berrou.

"E se..."-ele se ajoelha e pega a sua mão.-"E se este insensível lhe dissesse que te ama, e que nestes dezessete anos, com exceção dos últimos dez minutos, foram os melhores de toda a minha vida. Você não se casaria com ele?"

"Eu posso reconsiderar..."

"E se eu dissesse que eu preparei uma cerimônia de casamento, para renovarmos nossos votos. Você não se casaria comigo outra vez?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quero fazer direito desta vez. Quando nos casamos, você se lembra? Foi algo frio, impessoal, começou com um velho decrépito dizendo umas palavras que eu não me recordo o que eram e terminando comigo caindo nos malditos cristais. Ainda carrego as cicatrizes!"

"Giovanni..."

"Maeve...quer se casar comigo outra vez?"-ele perguntou.

"Eu quero."-chorando e beijando-o.

"Os convidados já chegaram pai."-Dante avisou, vestido com um terno.-"O tio Erik também chegou."

"Meu irmão! Convidados! Mas eu não me arrumei! E meu vestido de noiva?"

"Vamos te arrumar num instante. Também temos que nos trocar, somos madrinhas."-Celeste a puxou, sendo seguida pelas garotas que riam.

"Vocês estavam nisso juntos!"

"Desde o inicio."-a ex-anjo disse, empurrando a noiva para o quarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos jardins da casa da Família, um altar fora improvisado. Mu que agora desempenhava o papel de Grande Mestre do Santuário, recebia os últimos retoques em sua roupa da esposa.

Entre os convidados, Cavaleiros e familiares. Todos vestidos com suas armaduras para a ocasião especial. Então ouviu-se a marcha e Máscara da Morte entrou nos jardins, pelo tapete vermelho estendido no gramado, estava de braço dado com a deusa Atena, que ficou muito feliz com o pedido de ser madrinha do casamento.

O cavaleiro de Câncer ficou no altar, esperando. Enquanto Seiya ficava ao lado de Atena. Ouviram outra música, e entraram as madrinhas...todas de vestido que lembravam túnicas gregas, em um azul claro da cor do céus. Celeste, Maíse, Dione e Raga-si estavam lindas, fazendo seus maridos e filhos as olharem com admiração e orgulho.

Em seguida Ângela entrou de braço dados com Dante, e sorrindo ficaram no altar, perto das madrinhas. Outra música, e Maeve apareceu. Em um belo vestido branco, cabelos ornados com flores, segurando um buquê. De braços dados com o irmão mais velho.

Erik e a noiva ficaram no altar e Mu começou a cerimônia.

"Quem entrega esta mulher?"-perguntou.

"Eu a entrego."-dando a mão da irmã ao cunhado.

"Meus amigos."-Mu começou.-"Somos testemunhas do amor que tem unido estes dois por mais de dezessete anos. Ficamos muito surpresos ao vermos que havia uma louca disposta a casar com o cavaleiro de Câncer."-todos riram.

"Isso não estava no roteiro!"-avisou Máscara.

"Gosto de improvisar."-e piscou para Maeve.-"Gostaria de fazer seus votos, Giovanni?"

"Sim."-ele fica diante dela e começa a falar.-"Maeve...eu prometo lhe ser fiel, nos momentos de alegria e tristeza, saúde e doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, sempre te amando, como da primeira vez que eu a vi...naquela recepção em Asgard. Quando a vi naquele lindo vestido azul, pensei que Deus existisse, pois estava diante de um de seus anjos."

"Você se lembra..."

"Eu agora tenho certeza, naquele momento eu me apaixonei por você, e era teimoso demais para perceber. Mas tive certeza que era a mulher da minha vida, quando colocou em meus braços nossa filha, e eu fui o mais feliz dos homens."

"Oh..."-os convidados.

"E quero acrescentar: fazer amor com esta mulher é fantástico!"

Maeve bateu em seu braço, corada.

"Maeve...quer fazer seus votos?"-Mu perguntou-lhe.

"Sim. Quero."-e o encarou sorrindo.-"Giovanni... eu prometo lhe ser fiel, nos momentos de alegria e tristeza, saúde e doença, na riqueza e na pobreza. Eu te amo e sempre te amarei."-chorando.-"Ainda sou loucamente apaixonada por você."

"As alianças."

Fabrizio entrou com uma almofadinha, onde estavam as alianças.

"Era isso que estava na caixinha azul?"-Maeve perguntou emocionada.

"Sim."-ele pegou uma das alianças e colocou em seu dedo.-"Maeve...com esta aliança...caríssima...te desposo."

Maeve pega a outra aliança e coloca no dedo do marido.

"Com essa aliança..."

"Caríssima!"-ele acrescenta.

"...eu te desposo."

"Estão casados novamente."-Mu avisa sorrindo.-"Pode beijar a noiva."

E entre aplausos dos convidados, marido e mulher se beijam. Fabrizio chama os irmãos e pergunta:

"A gente conta pra mamãe que lembramos o papai do dia do aniversário ontem à noite?"

"Não!"-Dante responde.

"Agora ele nos deve uma...que vale por mil."

"Sorte dele que todo mundo ajudou."-comentou Dante.

"Adultos. Espero não ficar assim quando crescer."-Fabrizio suspira, observando os pais ainda se beijarem.

Fim...

Gostaram? Querem mais? Em breve tem mais...

Próximo capítulo: O Casamento do Escorpião. (lembram que Dione disse que deu trabalho para leva-lo ao altar?)


End file.
